Rewrite ${(8^{12})(8^{-12})}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (8^{12})(8^{-12}) = 8^{12-12}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{12})(8^{-12})} = 8^{0}} $